In the semiconductor industry, wafers are frequently transported to different semiconductor equipment to process different semiconductor processes. Therefore, wafers are contained in wafer pods to protect the wafers from pollution and damage. In general, the wafers are inserted into a cassette, which is disposed on a bottom plate of the wafer pod and covered by a shell.
When the wafer pod is disposed on semiconductor equipment, the bottom plate is unlocked, and the shell is taken away from the bottom plate. Therefore, the semiconductor equipment can take the wafers from the cassette or put wafers into the cassette. When the wafer pod is transported to other semiconductor equipment, the shell is locked on the bottom plate to cover the cassette. However, if the bottom plate is not accurately locked on the shell, the cassette may fall from the bottom plate, causing the wafers to break.
Further, some particles may be generated by some assembled parts of the wafer pod, and the particles may fall onto the wafers. Therefore, there are challenges to improving the structure of the wafer pods.